fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
Hotohori
Hotohori is a major character in the original Fushigi Yûgi and the light novel Suzaku Hi Den. He also makes appearances during the 1st OVA, the 2nd OVA, and the 3rd OVA. Born under the constellation star, his imperial name is Caipidi (Saihitei) and his real name is Xing-shu (Seishuku). Hotohori is the second Suzaku warrior Miaka meets and the 4th emperor of Konan. He is unquestionably beautiful and is a narcissist. Previously he has one brother (Shu Tendo), three half brothers (Ougi, Bogyoku, Kotsuki) and one half sister; but Ougi is the only one who lives and the fate of his sister is never discussed. Appearance Commonly mistaken as a woman at first sight because of his feminine beauty, he has a slender and lean build, and stands above 6 feet. His features comprise mainly of waist-long dark brown hair falling down to his waist that is worn in a loose ponytail when he is not wearing his crown. He has soft golden eyes and a pale skin complexion. When Hotohori makes appearances in the Konan Palace, his hair is tied up from behind and concealed with a royal hat and crown, and he wears the traditional emperor kimono. During the search for the warriors, he wears a deep-red vest with gold linings that flow down until his knees, and underneath it he wears a long-sleeve button-up shirt and matching pants and dark boots. Personality He seems like the type that hides his feelings, but he is actually a warm and gentle man. As the ruler of his kingdom, he was raised surrounded by adults, so it is no wonder he looks old for his age. He looks cold and harsh when he is sitting on the throne because of his isolated and lonely upbringing. He never had any real love from his parents, the previous Emperor and Empress, so he is very attracted to Miaka's warmth. When he is around her, he turns into a normal young man. The worst part (or best part) about him is that he's a total narcissist. Hotohori is very proud of his beauty, and is always displaying his regal bearing and good looks. He loves looking at himself in the mirror and definitely likes when others compliment him. He does this in good humor, though - he is not a selfish person or someone who would cut others down. Rather, he is generous with his beauty, loving himself but also others along with him. Due to his sheltered background, he does not know much about the world. Hotohori is the fourth Emperor of Konan, and from a young age, he was raised among adults to be responsible and take care of political affairs. Hotohori is naturally a gentle, peace-loving man, who is rather isolated and quiet but also very good to and caring of others. Hotohori is serious, kind, and noble to the people he rules over. In fact, he will often put the affairs of Konan ahead of taking care of himself, so that he is so busy looking after the people and ruling the country that he forgets about his own life and needs. Since he was raised among adults such as advisors and ambassadors, he acts older than his age. As Emperor, he is trained to be cool and majestic, but his warm heart shines through his reserved exterior. Miaka and Houki Hotohori, when he was younger, was told the legend of the Priestess of Suzaku. Believing her to be the one that would save him from his loneliness, he automatically fell in love with someone that he had never met. He protected Miaka with his life when he could, and prayed for her when he could not be by her side. Hotohori thought that he would be able to make Miaka love him, but when he saw how much she loved Tamahome, and would sacrifice her own life just to be by his side, he relented, and gave Miaka up, although he never stopped loving her. He never had any love from his parents, and that is why he is attracted to her warmth, and how cheerful he is. When he first met her, he thought that she did not have the divinity and the maturity that a Priestess should have, but he overlooked that immediately when he saw how selfless she was. Houki had a close childhood friend who lived in the same villaged named Shu Tendo whom she cared for like a brother. However, when she saw Hotohori's selfless devotion to Miaka she vowed to love him and never abandon him. Houki's childhood friend, Tendo , later confronted her, revealing his identity and asking if she would have married him had he been emperor. Hotohori later fought his brother who had been possessed by the evil Gentokuin, who killed him in the end. Hotohori and Houki were both deeply saddened. After the event, Hotohori realised that he was truly in love with Houki, and that she had shown him that he had never been alone, that he had never been truly lonely. He would not forget Miaka, and a part of him would always love her. However, he was able to let Miaka go, and finally love someone that would save him from his loneliness. Story Childhood Hotohori’s childhood was filled with emptiness and loneliness. As a youngster, he felt he was unloved by his father, the previous Emperor, and his mother. During some instances, he felt a little love from his father, but felt that this is only because he is a Celestial Warrior. Even as a child he was saddled with the affairs of the entire country; but when the young Hotohori learned he was a Suzaku warrior and heard the legend of The Priestess of Suzaku, he embraced the story. He hoped the young girl who appeared would be the one to end his solitude and sadness, and like him for who he really was. Hotohori’s father died when he was fourteen, and his mother forced him to become the Emperor. When Hotohori’s mother also died, life around him became even more quiet. Hotohori felt as though he was trapped and longed for freedom. Hotohori shares pride in his destiny as a Suzaku warrior, for soon he is surrounded by people who are his true friends and share his future, finally bringing an end to his loneliness and giving him contentment. Entrusted with the crown At the tender age of 14 , Hotohori was entrusted with the crown of konan. All its land an its people were now his responsibility, being he was the one to take the throne after his father the king died. His mother was there by his side having a part in every decision that the young emperor was faced with. Being emperor is not a grand ideal role for someone so young. The seriousness of the tasks at hand can make one feel lonely and set apart from the rest of the world. And to make matters worse the young emperor had the mark of Suzaku branded on his skin, he is one of the Suzaku seven, and even more different from the general populace than before. Some despise their fate as warriors, but Hotohori can only look forward to the day the miko arrives. Despite what is said about the miko only coming when the country is on the verge of collapse. Away he dreams alone in his grand palace. Dreaming of his true love the one that will save him from the loneliness that fills his heart. Forever waiting for his priestess to arrive. Early into his reign his mother passes away, leaving Hotohori the country to tend on his own. Such a young and fragile boy with no one but his hundreds of government officials and attendants around him. No one truly understands him, he becomes lonelier than ever. Suzaku Hi Den and Fushigi Yûgi Prior to Miaka's arrival, the emperor's mother, Motaiko, and his other brothers are revealed to be all dead: assassinated, poisoned, or hit accidentally; all except one, by the name of Tendo. Through this discovery the brothers compete for a peasant woman named You Houki after she has been admitted to the harem. Unbeknown to him, Hotohori invites Tendo to a banquet; but Tendo has returned the favor by ambushing him. Last-minute and sword-point to the emperor, none other but Houki stops the both by putting the sword on her own neck. The fortune teller unimpressed by this, he slashes down Tendo by himself, leaving Hotohori the only member present in the royal family. Death Hotohori defended his country with his holy sword in the war between Konan and Kutou until he attempted to defeat Nakago. He managed to stab Nakago, but the shield that Nakago had made with his life force almost took his life. As he lay on the ground, without Mitsukake, Hotohori lost his life. Before his death, he was still able to say few words, he hears Miaka calling him from the other world and tells how happy he was for meeting the Suzaku seven, and he tells Miaka to be happy. His body is being seen on the palace on a bed by the counselors, and his wife, Empress Houki. The counselors thank the remaining Suzaku warriors for making him happy, because when he was a child, he has never received true love and does not know what happiness is. Reincarnation In Fushigi Yugi Eikoden ( 3rd OVA) '', Hotohori is reincarnated as a young boy who visits a local cemetery often named Shu Eian . During the assembly of the Suzaku warriors, he was the last one to return to his former form, despite Nuriko's threat to kill him by his sword when he doesn't come out. Relationships 'Miaka Yūki- 'Hotohori is in love with Miaka from the moment he suspects that she may be the priestess of Suzaku - and he's been in love with the idea of the priestess since childhood. Though this love is obviously more of a decision than anything else it soon becomes true adoration and Hotohori gets to know the cheerful Miaka. He selflessly cares for her and protects her. Though he does make several serious attempts to win her affections for himself he eventually gives her up for her happiness. Because they are both in love with Miaka, Hotohori and Tamahome are rivals. However, they also share a deep respect and friendship. Hotohori is willing to kill Tamahome to save Miaka when Tamahome is being controlled, but he is the quickest to forgive and welcome Tamahome back once Tamahome is free of Nakago's control. 'You Houki- 'Houki is the empress of Konan and the beloved wife of Hotohori. 'Boushin/Rezeitei -''' Boushin is his and Houki's beloved son who later became the emperor of Konan 10 years after Hotohori died. Battle Hotohori fights primarily with a sword, the gift Taiitsukun gives to him from Suzaku is a holy sword. He is also experienced in martial arts and he received extra training as a child. Gallery Quotes'' *''I'm so beautiful it scares me! '' *''But I'm a man. '' *''It is my duty as an emperor to improve this village. '' *''Even though you're poor you still say nice things. '' *''Miaka, what happened? where's Tamahome? '' *''I don't care what happens to me! Suzaku, give me power.... '' *''Miaka!!! are you alright?! '' *''I will never let you lay a finger on Miaka again! '' *''This vessel is yours now. Use it as you wish. '' *''Ah, this is Houki, my empress. '' *''Miaka, I was so happy to have met you all......And when I met you- I was......so-...Be happy...Miaka.... *''MIAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '' Trivia *Hotohori's hobbies are fashion and reading. *He is 182 cm tall (about 6'). *His blood type: A. *Hotohori is practically absent throughout the Seiryu arc of manga (episodes 27-52). Although Hotohori's novel "Suzaku Hi Den" covers the time when the other warriors are away, it is one of the weaker Light Novels and spends more time focusing on Houki and Nuriko than it does Hotohori at times. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Celestial Warriors of Suzaku Category:Suzaku Ibun Characters Category:main Category:Royalty